tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
TV Stars Hollywood
'TV Stars - Hollywood '''is the first season of the TV Stars saga. It featured 10 Celebrities vying for their own television show and one million dollars. It introduced an all new challenge format and the various original gameplay elements to the series, outlining the basic format for seasons to come. Angel Valentine beat Burning Wood in a controversial finale by a vote of 3-2. '''Table of Contents:' The game began in A whopping zero. The cast entered the TV Stars stage / house happily and began the game with a bang. In the first challenge of the game, Madison arrives too late to take part. Louisa wins the first VIP of the game. When the MVP twist of the game was announced, Burning Wood was quick to jump to the chase of begging america to vote for him by burning things. It worked, because he was the first MVP of the season. At elimination, Magikarp was eliminated. In Do you like genocide?, Louisa manages to win the challenge yet again. Angel Valentine was nominated as the MVP. She quickly began to bond with Burning Wood. Despite Madison and Cecily's relationship, Cecily was eliminated. In OMIGOD SHE KISSED ME, Louisa kisses Jed for him working with her in an alliance. AlexNaple is suddenly hit by a truck and is evacuated from the game -- but not before Madison condemns him to hell. Burning Wood wins VIP, and Louisa is given the MVP status. She is given the power to give out two iPads to people. She hands them to Madison and Dusty. Madison gets a good iPad and has her vote doubled. Dusty has one vote against him as penalty. None of it works, however, as Drew is eliminated instead. In Burns, Burning Wood wins VIP and Angel Valentine is given MVP. At the elimination, Dusty Woods is eliminated and declared the next bad sport of the season. In Eating Carrots, Burning Wood continues his immunity streak and wins VIP. Jed Porkins gets the final MVP spot and cheers. He may pass out tablets. Angel Valentine and Louisa get tablets. Angel Valentine gets the good tablet and has one vote against her negated, which doesn't even work because nobody votes for her. Louisa is forced to be completely mute until elimination is over with. Madison is blindsided. In HE CAN SPEAK, Jed Porkins makes a surprise comeback in the final VIP challenge and wins. Louisa is blindsided by Burning Wood and Angel Valentine, sending her out as the next jury member. In You would burn me, the final three decide to go to a LUCK BASED challenge to decide the final two. Angel Valentine wins and eliminated Jed Porkins, bringing Burning Wood to the final two with her. In the Hollywood Finale, the jury votes for a winner. Angel Valentine is declared the first ever celebrity winner by a vote of 3-2. "A bold new direction for roleplays, and it works." -- Avery FireFlame, host of Finale "TV Stars Hollywood is an innovative, fresh way to RP. The challenges are interesting and keep you on your toes in an Amazing Race-style format with twists along the way. The gameplay includes audience participation, making everyone have to consider many different aspects of the game at once. The game is a full, 360 experience and one of the most thought-out on the wiki." -- Jaxswim, host of Jaxvivor "Legitimate 9.75 out of 10. The season was amazing with a great cast, wonderful plotlines, good challenges, a creative spin on a lot of things, great hosting, and just such amazing moments in it." -- Spaceweather, host of Spacevivor "TV Stars is a fresh, interesting take on Roleplaying that has proved to be successful thus far." -- Nduke, a man *Because of two players that did not leave blacklist votes, their votes were randomized. *Angel Valentine being drunk the entire time *Madison McNulty being a nature lover who was actually really villainous towards other players *Louisa being depicted as a mastermind but ending up not actually doing anything that Jed said she did in his confessionals *Burning Wood only saying "burns" *Magikarp Goddessa *Dusty Woods dying and not doing anything for the rest of the RP *Because two jurors left the game without leaving blacklist votes, their votes were randomized, causing a major amendment in the rules and causing the first winner of the series to win by randomized votes. *The first person ever voted out of TV Stars was Magikarp Goddessa *Burning Wood won the most challenges this season with three. *Angel Valentine won the most MVPs this season with two. *A long while after the show, Magikarp Goddessa participated in Rejectvivor, a competitive show where players rejected from returning in their original series can compete for a second chance. Magikarp placed 5th. *Episode titles this season were said by: **A Whopping Zero - Madison McNulty **Do You Like Genocide? - Cecily **OMIGOD SHE KISSED ME - Jed Porkins **Burns - Burning Wood **Eating Carrots - Angel Valentine **HE CAN SPEAK - Jed Porkins **You Would Burn Me - Angel Valentine **Hollywood Finale - N/A *When asked a year later about the jury vote, both missing voters agreed that they would have voted for Burning Wood to win the game. Had they been present, or if the vote was fair, he would have won over Angel Valentine.